memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Luna
Luna, known on Earth as simply The moon, is the only natural satellite of the planet Earth. Astronomical Data Location Sol System, Sol Sector (Sector 001), Alpha Quadrant Name(s) * The Moon * Luna * Sol IIIa * La Lune * Der Mond * The Lunar Colonies * Selene * Månen Further Information Historical The moon is believed to have been created when a Mars-sized planetesimal (designated Theia by 20th century astrophysicists) collided with Earth in its early history. The first manned Human landing took place in 1969 by Apollo 11, a NASA mission initiated by the Earth nation-state of the United States of America. The first man to walk on the moon was Neil Armstrong, who said "That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." Shannon O'Donnell remembered watching it on Television when she was 11 years old, and still had dreams about it inspiring her career with NASA in 2000. (VOY: "11:59") :In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire landed on the moon, planting a flag there to signify their achievement. It is not known if the individual was the mirror counterpart of Neil Armstrong. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly") In the late 21st century the Lunar colonies were founded. People who live in those colonies, even by the 24th century, still refer to Luna as "the moon", though outsiders are often surprised by this. (DS9: "Valiant") The [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] passed Luna on its way to Earth in 2371. (DS9: "Past Tense, Part I") Political As a major Human settlement, Luna falls under Federation jurisdiction and protection. "Terra Prime", a xenophobic group of Humans which manifested in 2155, originated from the Orpheus Mining Colony on Luna. In the 24th century there are over 50 million people living on the Moon. In Earth slang people who lived on the moon were called Lunar schooners. The occupants of Luna were aware of this but chose not to use the term on the moon. Dorian Collins was born on Luna in the 2350s. ("Star Trek: First Contact", DS9: "Valiant") Geographical The moon is about one quarter of the Earth in size, and scientists consider the Earth-moon system to be a 'double planet' system, if not a close mirror of one. The moon is tidally locked, with one side always facing the Earth. Amongst the moon's most striking features are the maria, vast dark and flat plains formed by basaltic upwelling or lava flows. In one such mare, Mare Tranquillitatis, or the "Sea of Tranquility", lies the site of the first Human landing on the moon, Tranquility Base. In the 24th century, the moon possesses a lake, called Lake Armstrong, visible from Earth. Since Dorian Collins said one still needs suits to travel on the moon's surface, it is unlikely that this means the moon possesses an atmosphere. Rather, it appears the lake must exist within an enclosed dome. (Star Trek: First Contact; DS9: "Valiant") Other Information When attempting a lucid dream to contact a race of aliens, Chakotay used the image of the moon to alert him to the fact that he was dreaming. Chakotay saw the moon three times - once outside the ''Voyager'' from the mess hall, once on a monitor screen in Cargo Bay 2 after he'd apparently woken up to warn him he was still asleep and under the aliens' control, and once more on the main viewscreen in the bridge when he dozed off and was slipping back into the aliens' grip. (VOY: "Waking Moments") Locations * Lunar colonies ** Lunar One colony ** Lunaport ** Lake Armstrong ** New Berlin ** Orpheus Mining Colony ** Tranquility Base ** Tycho City ** Copernicus City * Copernicus Ship Yards :The Vulcanis Lunar Colony is presumably not located on a moon of Vulcan, as it does not have any moons. Given its name, it may be on Luna. External Links * Category:Sol systemCategory:Moons de:Mond (Erde) es:Luna nl:Luna